


[翻译]Spirit of the Season（福华原著向）

by yuanyuan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Depression, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Holidays
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuanyuan/pseuds/yuanyuan
Summary: 这是他从阿富汗回来后度过的第一个圣诞节，华生与他的精神状况和季节进行着斗争。





	[翻译]Spirit of the Season（福华原著向）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Spirit of the Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596769) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



> For donutsweeper.  
> 为给了我以下提示的donutsweeper而写的: 请写出有华生送礼物情节的虐文！或许会有与战争旧伤或者因此造成的疾病有关的情节？
> 
> 警告: 提到了受伤和抑郁。  
> （在文章底部查看更多注释）
> 
>  
> 
> （译者注：这是我第一次在AO3上发表翻译，我没什么翻译的经验，英文水平也不是很好，如果有翻译上的错误欢迎指出！文章归原作者所有，不要用于商业用途哦！）

 

十二月份应该是一个令人愉快的月份。这个月有圣诞节的假期，充满了聚会、音乐、庆典、和家人，或者是类似这样的活动。

但是对最近刚从战争和灾难中回来的我来说，我的身体仍然在不间断地与我残余的伤病进行着战斗，来尽可能恢复我那糟糕的健康状况。十二月份有着一种严酷而又沉闷的寒意，它渗透进我的骨头里，让我的旧伤像我最初来到伦敦时一样剧烈地疼痛。尽管我穿着我所拥有的最暖和的衣服，还是一直都觉得很冷。严寒的天气使我无法进行任何真正意义上的锻炼或者换个地方呆着，因为我不能走得很远，我的资金也负担不起额外的车费。至于聚会或者娱乐活动，我在伦敦几乎没有熟人，而我的那些熟人则大部分都在别的地方忙于各种事业。我很少能收到邀请，而且考虑到我的健康和我的处境，我也不得不谢绝我收到的那些邀请。总之，这是一个凄凉而又令人痛苦的月份，充满着我所没有的东西：健康、家庭或安全。

然后是福尔摩斯。

这几个星期我几乎看不见他的影子。他深深地陷入某个案子里，某个即使我们在房间里呆了很长时间，他也不愿意跟我透露详情的案子。他通常在我起床的时候就已经走了（我起床很晚而且动作迟缓，毕竟在寒冷和轻微的失眠的状况下，用断断续续的睡眠来平息我伤口的疼痛几乎是不可能的），直到很久以后我已经躺在我那冰冷狭窄的床上寻找宽慰和休息的时候才回来。有几次他根本就没有回贝克街，而且一次就离开几天时间。我开始有些担心他了，毕竟以前这种情况从没发生过——我没有痛苦到几乎注意不到我那悲观情绪以外的任何事情的程度。事实上，我打算等他在家的时候旁敲侧击地向他打听关于这些举动的原因，不过当这些谈话的提议被拒绝时，我就充分了解到自己不应该把它放在心上，让他按照他自己的计划行动就可以了。

但是对我来说，这是既孤独身体又不舒服的时期。作为一名医生，我知道这个季节带来的情绪低落跟寒冷和潮湿一样会损害我的健康，于是我尽我最大的努力去克服它。我强迫自己在天气允许的情况下出门，哪怕只是去街角的书店，或者是在牛津街的烟草店也行。我使自己埋头于阅读大量公共图书馆的书籍以及福尔摩斯留下的报纸。当时间和场合允许的时候，我还会与店主、当地警察和哈德森太太愉快地交谈。尽管我的忧郁一直都使我感到沉重，但我还是不断地告诉我自己，或许小小的措施是有些价值的。

我给福尔摩斯买了圣诞礼物。一天早上我在垃圾桶里注意到了他的陶制烟斗残骸，而且后来在烟斗架上他习惯放陶制烟斗的位置仍然是空的。给他换个陶制烟斗是我解决问题的方案中一个不错的方法。但是我怀疑，这也有可能是福尔摩斯知道我相对缺乏资金，故意没有换掉他坏的那个陶制烟斗，以便于我能有一个不贵但是很有用的东西送给他，而且这么做也不会超出我那位奇怪的朋友所能做的事情的范围。不过似乎更有可能是因为他根本就没有时间去换新的。

即使他已经预料到我能送他烟斗，他也不可能料到我幸运地发现了一个我还能买得起的香烟盒。它虽然很小很普通，但很适合福尔摩斯那身拘谨的装束。而且我很清楚，他现在用的烟盒不仅有凹痕和磨损的痕迹（他告诉我那是在一次很激烈的遗产纠纷的打斗中磨损的），还有一个折页损坏了，使它只能打开一半。他肯定会喜欢一个新的烟盒还有烟斗，我在购买时对自己解释。

现在我只希望福尔摩斯能有足够长的时间回贝克街，让我把礼物送给他。距离圣诞节只剩下三天了，如果我必须得将礼物留在他的早餐桌上的话，我倒是在很大程度上宁愿亲自给他。我希望在这么长的假期里，至少能有我这位朋友的陪伴。这或许是一个自私的愿望，但却是我真心希望的。

然而这似乎是一个注定要令人扫兴的愿望。第二天我并没有看到他，第三天也没有。我准备在圣诞节前夜睡觉了，我认命地把要送给福尔摩斯的小小的，包装鲜艳的礼物放在餐桌上他习惯用餐的地方。多彩的节日氛围并没有使我感到很高兴，而是恰恰相反。

那天晚上我睡得很不好。我的身体比以前更痛了，我感觉我的灵魂都是伤痕累累的。当我终于放弃了休息的企图时，我的卧室窗户上已经结了一层锐利图案的霜，被昏暗的黎明下灰白色的光线沉闷地照亮。我颤抖得厉害，拉上衣服，用能给我带来一点点额外温暖的单薄的晨衣裹着我的身体，然后以我那僵硬的腿所允许的速度尽可能快的匆匆下了楼梯。我希望哈德森太太能早早就把火升起来，因为我觉得我已经冻得半死了。

壁炉的火的确在熊熊燃烧着。更棒的是，当我走进房间时，有一个熟悉的声音在向我打招呼。

“圣诞节快乐，华生。”福尔摩斯坐在他的扶手椅上说，看向我的眼睛里闪烁着喜悦的光。一团烟雾从他嘴唇之间叼着的陶制烟斗中升起，笼罩着他的脸。“这烟斗抽起来感觉非常棒，我亲爱的伙伴，我要向你致以最深的感谢。如果我只能用樱桃木烟斗和欧石楠根烟斗来再抽一礼拜烟的话，我可能就会在难解问题太多的时候彻底不用烟斗了。”他用他那修长的手从他的礼服口袋里取出了那个新烟盒——我的另一件礼物——并把它举到灯下。“如果我已经决定放弃烟斗，在我改抽香烟的时候你确保了我有很不错的装备。这考虑真是太棒了，我的旧烟盒在两个晚上前就已经完全无法使用了。”他又呼出一团烟雾，然后从嘴里取下烟斗，并用烟斗柄指了指他斜对面此时在壁炉旁边的那把我平常坐的椅子上。“我恐怕没有事先想到要给你的礼物包装一下，华生，但是我希望你一样会喜欢。”

“圣诞节快乐，福尔摩斯。”我有些结巴地说，惊喜得几乎无法言语。客厅里的场景与我预料的凄凉相去甚远，我几乎不知道我身处何地。我走向我的椅子，并在坐垫上看见了一个随意折叠堆放在那里，看起来像是暗棕色布料的东西。我把它拿起来，抖了抖让它展开，使我能更好地看出它是什么。材料摸上去既柔软又温暖，我意识到，这是一个新的晨衣，一个远远优于我现在穿的这件的晨衣。

从它的热度来推测，福尔摩斯一定是早就把它放在炉火旁边让它变暖和，直到他听到我下楼梯的脚步声。

“我最近的案子委托人是一个裁缝。”在我看晨衣的时候，福尔摩斯继续说道，“大部分都是极其无聊的事情，虽然不是完全没有有趣的地方。还有其他方面——我相信我被针刺伤的手指会一直疼到新年后。不过结局一切都很好，格雷格森昨晚逮捕了嫌犯，他会得到荣誉，但我从这个案子里得到了一件很棒的新冬衣，再加上你送我的礼物，所以我得到的比他得到的要好的多。”

虽然福尔摩斯喜欢在情绪激动的时候说话，但他不会像现在这样喋喋不休。我突然惊喜地意识到他是在紧张。他的目光在晨衣和我的脸上来回移动，好像不确定我收到礼物后的反应。

我立刻脱下那件旧晨衣，换上这件新的，从头到脚都感觉到了温暖，而且这份温暖并不仅仅是来自于布料。“它实在是太棒了，福尔摩斯，谢谢你，这正是我所需要的东西。”我忍不住微笑道，而福尔摩斯同样也对我咧嘴笑起来：“圣诞节快乐。”

——END——

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最初发表于2012年12月17日。


End file.
